Hobbits, Wizards and Screaming Fangirls
by TreebuttonDemigod
Summary: The Fellowship of the Ring somehow end up in the modern world... ONESHOT


**Hello! If you don't know me, I go by Treebeard or Arctic, and I have a Hobbit fanfic up. It's one of those boring overused ones where the author rewrites the original story with one character added who does nothing to change the plot. But yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Lord of the Rings... *sigh***

* * *

><p>"Mordor, Gandalf," Frodo hissed over his shoulder as he lead the Fellowship out of Rivendell. "Is it left or right?"<p>

The wizard frowned, unsure. He _thought_ it was right, but he was quite old now, and his memory had rather annoying random gaps in it. Besides, his last visit to Mordor had been hundreds of years ago.

Hoping it was the correct answer, he said, "right."

Frodo thanked him and turned in that direction. As his eight companions dutifully followed, Aragorn fell back until he was beside Gandalf at the rear of the group.

"Gandalf, are you sure?" asked the ranger doubtfully. Gandalf wanted to say that no, he was in fact not _at all_ sure, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to cause unnecessary confusion amongst the Fellowship members so early on in the expedition. So the wizard nodded as reassuringly as he could and patted his friend on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship walked for a few hours in near-silence in a tunnel of trees. Apart from Merry and Pippin having a whisper-argument over the matter of Merry's cousin's pig (Pippin was stubbornly denying that he'd stolen it), all was quiet. Legolas strode along with an unfocused expression; Boromir thoughtfully fingered the hilt of his sword; Frodo and Sam walked side by side with their eyes fixed on the road in front of them; Gimli kept casting suspicious side-glances towards the daydreaming elf; Gandalf rhythmically tapped the road with his staff, lost In thought; and Aragorn brought up the rear, his stance and expression uneasy.<p>

At length, the trees began to thin, and were eventually replaced by rows of houses. to which the Fellowship paid little attention. Still the atmosphere was peaceful, what with the occasional burst of birdsong, the monotonous tromp of footsteps, the screaming girl -

Wait, what?

A teenager of maybe fifteen stood at the side of the road, ogling at the Fellowship members' weapons in horror and screaming. Her hair was an unusual colour- red, like a fire. She wore very odd clothing, too - a shirt without any sleeves, tight dark blue trousers and white shoes with blue patches made from unfamiliar material.

She stared at them, and they stared back. Just as Gandalf opened his mouth to speak, another girl burst onto the scene.

She was a human of about fourteen, and shorter than the first girl, with rather poufy shoulder-length brown hair. This girl was wearing an orange shirt with short sleeves that said on it, "Camp Half-Blood" - whatever that meant - and dark blue trousers like the red-haired girl, except the former's trousers were cut short at the knee. For three long seconds she staaaaaaaared at them... and _then_ she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>My POV (Yes, it's ME! *Fangirl squeal*)!<strong>

OHMYGODS it's the FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING what the hell is going on THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Merry Pippin Legolas Gandalf ARAGORN!

I screamed excitedly and flapped my arms like a crazed fangirl. In fact, I _was_ a crazed fangirl, but that's beside the point. Rina shot me a terrified glance and backed away, her red hair framing the horrified "YOU KNOW THESE FREAKS?!" expression on her face. I didn't care. Running up to the nearest hobbit, Frodo - who was the first person I'd ever met who was shorter than me - I burst out in a fangirl babble.

"HOLY FLIPPING GODS OF GREECE, you're Frodo Baggins, right? YOU'RE A HOBBIT THAT IS SO COOL! I'm a hobbit too! Well - half-hobbit, anyway! Hobbits for the win! Do you really live in hobbit holes? I want one!"

Frodo stared at me with wide, fearful eyes. Was I really that scary?

"I'm Arctic Rose," I continued cheerfully. "Also known as Treebutton. And I am SO SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU, you guys have _no_ idea! I'm a massive Lord of the Rings fan, it is such a great story and I want to be like you guys when I grow up!" I told the Fellowship with a wide grin.

By now everyone was staring at me with expressions ranging from uncertainty to alarm to downright terror. Finally, Gandalf stepped forwards, his staff half-raised in defence.

"Who are you, and how do you know of us?" he asked me in a low, guarded voice.

"I _told_ you, my name is Arctic. But, if you want, you can call me Rose, Treebeard, Treebutton, Treebee, Treebunny, TreeTruffles, TreeRose, Treebranch, Tree... uh, and I probably have nicknames that don't begin with 'Tree', too," I explained happily.

Gandalf stared.

At length, he asked, "how is it that one of the many names you go by is the name of an ent that I am acquainted with?"

"It's just a nickname that I was given by my friends in a Lord of the Rings fan club I'm in, where everyone's nickname is the name of a character from the series," I assured him. Gandalf, however, did not look assured, nor did he seem to understand.

"But how do you know who we are?" Boromir interjected.

I glared at him; he'd never been a favourite character of mine. After I'd scowled at the Gondorian (that is a word, right?) sufficiently, I said, "I know you guys because I've read the books and watched the films! They're really good, but I didn't know you were real people! How did you get here? Are you lost?"

There was another lengthy silence. Finally, Frodo turned to Gandalf and muttered, "are you _sure_ we were supposed to turn right?"

Gandalf looked annoyed. "You must excuse my memory, Frodo," the wizard sighed. "I am old. It appears we have taken the wrong turning."

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "We should leave. There is no reason to linger here, when we have already wasted valuable time." His companions appeared to be of the same mind, and everyone turned around.

Before they could head back into the forest, I ran up to them and attempted to hug everyone. I still had Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry and Gimli to go when Rina (who I had forgotten existed) grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly away. I flailed and yelled complaints like "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" and "I WANT TO HUG ARAGORN!" as the Fellowship passed out of sight.

But Rina just shook her head frantically. "Didn't you see that tall guy at the back glaring at you and drawing his sword?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm 4'6". XD And I love eating. This is why I consider myself to be a half-hobbit demigod.<strong>

**I hope you liked it! I had this random idea suddenly and felt like writing it. Please review! I'm thinking of using this idea for a longer fanfic, though I'm not sure how it will turn out yet.**

**-Treebutton**


End file.
